Can't Even Help Myself
by unbreakable420
Summary: Okay so i had a plan. Then I didn't really follow the plan... Screw the fucking plan lets do this.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N okay so up until now I have only done one shots. I really want to write a longer fic but I'm not sure if I'm up to the task. Ill continue this as long as have some reader who are enjoying it. _

I have no idea when I became so obsessed. I literally cannot peal my eyes away from her. She is an absolute tease and she doesn't even realize…. Fuck I'm still thinking about her. Wait, she noticed me starring… And now she is coming this way and waving and smiling and being sexy as fuck wait no…

"Hello Quinn I didn't realize you were interested in Glee" Rachel seemed so excited, got to fix this shit.

"I'm not treasure trail I simply can't understand why you cannot keep your grubby fucking man hands of my boyfriend" I literally feel like just wrapping my arms around her she looks so hurt.

"I was simply performing Quinn. My intention was most defiantly not seducing Finn" She says with more confidence than normal. Makes me want to just press her between myself and the nearest wall and… WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WORNG WITH ME.

"Quinn are you ok? Where did you go just now?" She looks seriously concerned which is slightly amusing considering my thought were about basically jumping her lady part. Fuck now I sound like Santana.

"If you knew were my thoughts were just now you would probably run screaming. Thus, your never gonna know." I turn to walk away when I feel a not so manly hand curl around my wrist. And I feel my resolve crack the tiniest bit with just the simple touch. I spin around before she can speak and cup her cheek with my unrestrained hand. I hear her gasp and her eye flutter close at my intimate touch. "Open your eyes." She has to be looking at me with what I am about to confess. Her eyes open slowly and her normally brown eyes are almost black. I can feel her labored breath skim across my face and it only spurs me on. I lean her up against the brick wall of the auditorium. I slowly maneuver my leg in between hers and put pressure up against her center. "This is what I was thinking about. How it would feel to have my body pressed tightly up against yours." She grinds down into my thigh and I apply a little more pressure to keep her pinned to the wall. "You see I have always had this fantasy since I saw you that first day of freshman year. And until now I have always been able to control myself." She has released my wrist which gives me the opportunity I need.

The hand that was cupping her cheek I let slowly slide down to the back of her neck to stroke the soft hair at the base of her skull. While my now free hand collects hers and pins them above her head. I feel like I have her in a trance. She just keeps looking at me almost with pleading eyes waiting for my next move. I have always wondered what the sound of desperation would sounds like coming from Rachel Berry's lips… It's by far the most knee buckling sound I have ever heard "Please Quinn."

"Say it Rae, tell me exactly what you want." Yea I am going to make her work for it.

"I want you to get off me." Okay so not exactly what I was expecting. As soon as a release her wrist I receive a very hard and very arousing slap to the face. I have a problem because now all I want to do is pin her up against the wall again and fuck her into unconsciousness. The top in me is threatening to burst out in any moment and her smoldering gaze is way too much to handle.

"HOW DARE YOU QUINN! I have never in my entire life met someone as ass backwards as you. First you are yelling at me because I have my so called 'man hands' all over your boyfriend and now you pin me to a wall and say you want me." She looks so furious but I can't help but find it adorable. She is so upset but I know she is most likely just as horny as I am at this point. AND SHE CUSSED…. What in the hell is that?

I go to step into her space again and as she goes to step back she realizes she is still against the wall. When I get close enough that our bodies are almost touching I reach you and place my hands on her hips. As I pull her flush against me I can hear her gasp. "I know you want me Rach. I know how wet you are right now." I slowly and gently push her back against the wall again. "I'm not going to do anything that you will be uncomfortable with. I just can't stay away any longer. Here is my number." I slip a piece of paper into the waist band of her skirt. "Use it." And I'm gone knowing I left her wanting more….. WAIT GODDAMN IT THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N So here we go Chapter 2. Full of Finn-bashing simply because I can. HERE WE GO FABERRY NATION! I went back I did some small corrections in this chapter. I uploaded it pretty quick. I clearly wasn't thinking straight. OBVIOUSLY! Anyways read/review please. Love that constructive criticism._

Okay so after the whole bathroom fiasco I have decided to ignore her. That's right. Ignore. To the fullest extent. Until she walks into Glee, with one of those damn skirts on. Fuck… See now all I can think about is how good it felt to have her pressed up against the wall. Having her writhing against me. Knowing she felt it too. Just drooled all over myself and now I'm feeling those good vibrations. O wait no just my cell phone.

**Unknown Number:**

"Stop staring at me you are making me uncomfortable."

Who in the fuck? I'm not starr… o Rachel. Ahhhh I knew she would use that number. No can resist this sexy beast.

**To Rachel:**

Let's get real Rae. You like that I'm checking you out, don't try denying it. Try to remember that I was the second party to our little tryst in the auditorium yesterday. I know just exactly how 'uncomfortable' I make you.

I can tell that she is flustered after she picks up her phone. She doesn't know how to respond. She simply turns around and looks at me in disbelief. That's right Rach. I am indeed undressing you with my eyes right now. OMG FINN! Ew he walked in my line of sight. Damn for a while there I had forgotten I was dating the Pillsbury…

"Doughboy! Why don't you sit the hell down before Snixx comes out to play I can't see past your blubber." This is Santana. 1/3 of the Unholy Trinity. Along with her, Britt, and myself we run this school. So it is no surprise when Finn just lets his head hang in defeat as he walks up the stair to sit next to me.

"Why do you let her do that to me. I'm your boyfriend we should defend each other." This is priceless. Telling me to defend him when he goes and betrays me every day he talks to my Rachel. WHOOO did I really just think that? My Rachel. Hmmmmmmm. I think I can fuck with it.

"Finn, you ask me to stop the harassment yet you do nothing to change it yourself. I'm not going to defend someone who has no self-respect. Its pointless, kinda like this relationship. So, yeah, what I guess I'm trying to say is I am done." I stand up and walk down a couple of steps and plop down in a seat that just so happens to be conveniently placed next to Rachel.

"WHAT THE FUCK! You can't break up with me. We are meant for each other. The quarterback and the head cheerleader are supposed to be together." This is pathetic. His only reason for us to be together is the fact that we are on top of the schools social hierarchy.

"Finn that is not a reason to be together. You should be with Quinn because there is no one else you rather be with. You should be with her because she sees you for who you really are and vice versa. If I may, the two of you have the most toxic relationship I have ever witnessed. And I watched Santana date Puck. So that is saying something." Everyone stops everything: breathing, blinking, talking, fighting. They just star at Rachel. She just told Finn of. And she did it for me, which is a good thing because the alternative was me giving Finn a swift kick to the nuts. OUCH!

Finn has lifted me out of my seat by my upper arm and I can already feel the bruises forming.

"Leave her alone."

"Not cool bro! Let her go."

"Ooooooo hell no frankenteen leave Q alone."

"But he doesn't have bolts in his neck."

Everyone is standing and yelling and all I can feel is Finn grip getting tighter. Till his hand is gone all together. When I look back to see where he went I couldn't see him, till I look down and see Rachel on top of the idiot beating his face with her fist.

"YOU NEVER LAY YOU HANDS ON A WOMEN! ESPECIALLY QUINN YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT." I don't think I have ever been so turned on in my life. She is defending my honor with violence and if anyone knows my Rae they know she hates violence.

When I am finally able to peel Rach off Finn she goes slack in my arms. I support her weight as I take her to the nearest bathroom. I look down and see that her knuckles are bloody and her breathing is erratic and I can't help but feel a little proud that Rach could take down that man child. When we reach the restroom I lean her against a sink and wet some paper towel to start cleaner her hand of the blood. Her eyes are glazed over almost in disbelief.

"Why? I don't understand what came over me. One second I see Finn lifting you out of your chair. Then I noticed you were in pain. And then all I remember is you leading me down the hallway. What happened to my hands?" She is so innocent that her mind block out her violent acts. Its kind of endearing.

"Well to put it plainly you defended my honor." I dab at her knuckles and she hisses. "I sorry hun but I need to get these cuts clean." She is just staring at me now. Almost as if she is trying to breakdown my inner thoughts. She looks so cute when she is concentrating.

"Thank you… for cleaning me up after I embarrassed you." She can't honestly think that. She was far from an embarrassment.

"Well your welcome." I look up into her eyes. "But you didn't embarrass me. I am actually really happy you jump to my defense. It means you care for me." I lean I closer and I can tell her breathing has picked up by the rise and fall of her chest. "You were there for me like no one else has ever been and for that I thank you." I literally a breath away from her lips and I can almost taste them. O…. well…. that would be because I can. And damn she tastes good

The kiss is slow, passionate, and full of all the emotions we have been so good at hiding. She pulls me against and deepens the kiss. Her tongue probes at my lips asking for entry and I gladly grant it. Her tongue makes a round against my teeth before plunging deeper into my mouth. I can't help but sigh into the kiss as I press her up against the sink. This is what I have been missing and there is no way I'm going to miss it anymore.

She pulls back from the kiss her eyes still closed and her cheeks flushed. I run the back of my fingers along her cheek and she leans into the intimate touch.

"I'm done pretending I don't want this Rach. Cause I do, so much that it hurts to be away from you."

As she opens her eyes I am met with blown pupils and an intense gaze. The only word falling from her mouth. "Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Soooooooo. Here is chapter 3. Im not really sure where I am going to go with this story so any ideas may be taken into account. Anyways hope you all enjoy and as always please Review I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM_

I probably should not have started to laugh. She looks a little bit upset. Noooooooooooo!

"I'm sorry star. It's just, I was trying to be all emotional and the only thing you come up with is 'damn.'"

"First of all, I like the nickname star. Second of all, it felt like you kissed me within an inch of my life so I find my reaction completely appropriate." She doesn't look mad anymore and I am banking it on the fact that I called her 'star.'

I pull back a little bit and look her straight in the eyes. Her pupils have returned to normal and her breathing seems normal enough. She is stunning, gorgeous , beautiful, and all those other badass adjective you could use to define someone as exquisite as Rachel. She is a goddess and I want her to be mine.

"Be mine."

Son of a Bitch! There was supposed to be a big speech and and….

"No."

With that simple word she walks out of the bathroom and to where I do not know. All I know is I am now stuck in the same position, looking at myself in the mirror, and wondering…

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED." Well that is most definitely Santana.

I turn around to look at my friend and all I am met with is one of her infamous 'I asked the question but I already know the answer' smirks. Fuck.

"Well if you must know S I was just help Rachel clean up after she beat the shit outta that ogre." She is still smiling this is bad. We are probably about to have one of those long drawn out conversations, in which, I make a complete ass out of myself and she simply sits back and watches the show. WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE FIND A CHAIR?

Sitting down legs poised and crossed Satan begins to speak. "Sooooo… That is the story you're gonna try and sell me Fabray? I thought something slightly more clever would come out of that mouth of yours. Considering you probably absorbed a little bit of the Hobbits tongue and all. But you stick to your story Q. Eventually it will blow up in your face." After her speech she stands up and walks out the door without so much as a second glance in my direction.

She didn't take advantage of catching me in a straight up lie. What's with that? She is going to save it for blackmail. I just know it.

"Damn."

_A/N okay so this ended up being a pretty short chapter. Sorry bout that. I want your ideas and thoughts about the story so far please review and tell me what you think I can improve and what you really like. I love constructive cristism._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Hey, I know I usually update faster than this but school has been quite the bitch. I know my last chapter was kinda short and I hope to make up for it with this one. Hope you all enjoy and as always Read/Review. I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM._

I have to get out of this bathroom. My feet have to move. I just got verbally bitch slapped by Satan and she didn't even give me time to respond. I mean, she left with that fucking smirking still planted on her face. I bet she is telling Brittany all about this. Wait, Brittany can't know. Yes, I love the girl to death but she can't keep a secret to save her life. Fuck.

Walking down the hallway I spot Rachel at her locker with Finn. I would stop and make an ass out of him but I have more important thing to prevent than Finn and Rachel. Wait, that not true. I have to make this pit stop. As I am approaching I hear Rachel laugh at one of Finn's obviously terrible jokes. God she has an adorable laugh.

"Finn it amazes me that not 10 minutes after this lady right here beats your face in you can find it appropriate to flirt with her. Hell, I can see the bruises from her fist forming on your jaw. Yet, here you are 10 minutes out of a relationship with me and trying to seduce the girl who literally beat you. I am thoroughly impressed." Rach's jaw has touched the floor and Finn might actually have steam coming out of his ears. "Close your mouth darling. We don't want you catching flies." Her mouth closes but now it forms a scowl. Still adorable.

I turn back to Finn and he looks like he is about to say something but Santana beats him to it. "Man Boobs get outta here before I decide to come up with a better name for your tits. O and stop bothering Rae over here or you will more that regret it." He had began to storm of after the threat of a worse name. And, now it is my turn to try and peel my jaw off the floor. She turns to me and this is something I never expected. "Q come on I know you think low of me but we are the trinity and we always stick together." Now she turns to Rae.

"Rachel…" She visibly shivers at saying her whole first name. "…eww its weird saying your name, I am having Q and B over to my house after school. You are also going to come. You can catch a ride with Quinn here since she knows where I live."

She walks past us and she is still wearing that fucking smirk. Like she knows what we're thinking and how this is going to play out. Really starting to piss me off with her fucking smirk. Least she got Finn to leave to now I can talk to… Where the fuck did Rachel go?

So I have checked the auditorium, the glee room and the bathrooms. Where could she be? I don't want to leave without her. I am supposed to be her ride to Santana's house. I at least have to send her a text before I go out to my car.

**Quinn:**

Hey, Rach I don't know where you went after Santana left. I looked around the school but I couldn't find you. I am heading out to my car. If you not out there and I haven't heard from you, you're going to be getting a cluster fuck on your phone.

I go out to my car and she isn't there. I has only been a couple minutes so I'm just gonna listen to a song or two and wait for a reply. Yeah. Just wait. She will answer. I warned her I was going to blow up her phone. She better answer. Damn. DAmn. DAMn. DAMN! Time to call her.

No ring straight to voicemail. She turned her phone off. Why? I mean I know she probably though hanging out in Satans house was like the worst idea ever but she could have at least said no. Or not if my life depended on it. Or something to hint me towards the fact that she wasn't planning on coming.

I start my car so my battery doesn't die listening to music. I don't know why but I am still in the school parking lot. Still sitting here waiting for a call or text that I most likely will not get. Its more than frustrating and…. Car pulled into lot. Car pulls up to school. See Rachel get into mysterious unknown car. Did I mention that it wasn't just a car. But that it was an Audi V10 Spyder.

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! I searched everywhere. I sent her a pleasant text. I called her. Yet, there she is getting into more than quality car with… another girl, who looks gorgeous, and JUST KISSED MY RACHEL. Holy mother of fuck. That's not right. I saw wrong. My Rachel kissing some rich fucking whore. My Rachel was kissing her back. Then she goes to reach to shut the door. That's when she notices I am still in the lot. The only thing she does before the door shuts its smirk at me. Not a smile but a smirk.

See car peel outta this bitch. Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't move. I just saw what must have been a mirage. She just got in that car and… I cant even think about it. Makes me sick to my stomach. Why am I so upset. It shouldn't be like this. She should have swooned and been mine. Not getting in that glorious machine with an admittetly glorious women driving it. This is all wrong.

I try to put my car in drive but I am still not moving. I will my hand to move to the gear shift but its just laying in my lap waiting for a better demand. Why am I so torn up about this. She isn't actually mine. Hell she even said 'no' when I asked. Why does it hurt so god damn much.

_Beep_

Ughh who is it. Who could possibly want to talk to me right now

_Beep_

Just stop I don't want to answer. I want somebody to give me answers. Why? When? What the actual Fuck!

_Beep_

"Hello!" Im pissed and whoever is on the other side of the line know now.

"Hey Quinn, I hope you weren't waiting for me. I never got the chance to tell you but I actually had other plans after school today."

Really! She tells me now. After what I just saw. "Well, after the show I just saw that would be understandable. I mean wouldn't want to keep you from your rich hussy."

"Quinn green is really not a good color on you. I told you in the bathroom I wasn't interested now you know why. I simply don't do commitment. Ever since things ended with Finn I have learned you enjoy my independence. If you can't appreciate that then maybe you should think about not mauling me in bathrooms anymore."

"I did not maul you. I kissed you. You seemed to enjoy it hell you even kissed back. What I don't get is your certainty that you're not interested when clearly you were." She is laughing. This is not the Rachel I know from school. This is a more confident Rachel. A more structured and independent Rachel. A Rachel who is still laughing.

"Quinn, I don't know where that kiss came from but it not something I was even close to expecting. You have tormented me for years. Ever since I first stepped into that high school you had made me out as some sort of social pariah. I had offered my friendship on more than one occasion only to have it thrown back in my face. Why would I ever trust you?"

Damn, the truth hurts. "You know what Rachel your right. I was awful to you for years. There is no amount of apologies that can make up for that fact. But you're the one who has a thing for second chances. So if you feel like letting me get one you have my number. There is no need to rub your moral high ground in my face." I flip my phone shut because if I stayed on the line any longer she would hear me cry. I feel like a bitch now that I look back on what I did today. Maybe the conversation I just had wasn't the best way to go about fixing it. But I couldn't let her hear me cry. I just couldn't. My phone goes off telling me I have a text message.

**Rachel**

I do indeed have your number. Sorry I made you cry. Have fun a Santana's house.

Damn.

_A/N: another short chapter but this is just setting the stage for the next time Quinn and Rachel 'run' into each other. Next chapter is some unholy trinity friendship then after that we see this story from a different perspective. Hope you all enjoy. And as always. Read/Review. I LOVE CONTRUCTIVE CRITISISM._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Alright so it has been a while since I have updated. For that I am sorry. Classes have been hectic. _

_I would like to send a thanks out to those of you who have left reviews. It means a lot and gives me a push to keep updating. _

_Here we go. Got some unholy trinity heading you way. Please Review and Enjoy._

I am still in this god damn parking lot and still not moving. I am torturing myself, just reading this text telling me to have fun. Fun. That would be easier if I wasn't balling my eyes out right now.

You got this just put the car in drive Quinn. That's it, put your trembling hand on the gearshift. Make it click. Now eyes on the road. Don't worry about your texts. Just get to Santana's'. She will have good advice, or terrible advice. Although all her good advice has come from Britt at some point maybe I'll talk to her instead. What the fuck am I thinking those two can't keep a secret if there life depended on it.

Its beautiful out today. It is fall in Ohio. The leaves are changing and some have begun to fall. The ground has a layer of leaves that make a collage of colors more beautiful than any sunset witnessed. This is my favorite time of year. This day has ruined it for me. All I can see on the ground now are rotting leaves.

As I pull into Santana's driveway I can see her sitting on her front porch with Britt in her lap sipping out of a can, most likely beer. Girl loves her alcohol.

Getting out of my car is going to be a feet. To walk up to my two best friends in the world while keeping a straight face is going to be even harder. I just… I never expected to be metaphorically slapped in the face by Rachel's rejection. After that kiss I was on a high and when she said no, god I have never had a worse come down from a high. It felt like an airplane crashed inside my stomach. Now, as I put my feet on the concrete of Santana's driveway I can feel the fire still burning.

I was supposed to keep a straight face. I was supposed to make sure these girls had no idea there was something wrong with me or that there was something wrong in the first place. But as I look up from the inside of my car Britt is standing in between my feet with her arms outstretched like she knew I was in pain. She has the most pitiful look on her face. How did she find out?

"Rae texted me Q. Said you looked really upset in the lot. Are you… Are you okay Quinn? She said you were crying." Britt's voice sounds almost as broken as my did while I was on the phone with Rachel. She looks sad and I know it's because I am. Did she just call Rachel, Rae?

Santana comes into my view, beer still in hand, and she has a polar opposite look on her face. She looks smug. She has a right. She was right. I am such a fucking idiot.

"Britt, I will to be okay. Will you please go grab me a beer?" Her lips break out into a face splitting grin then she turns around bounces into the house. I turn to Santana who still has the same look on her face.

"San…" I start tearing up "… I feel like an idiot. I made a fool out of myself. I asked her to be mine. That all I said. 'Be mine.' She just said no and walked away." I am crying uncontrollable now but she is still smiling. "What is your fucking problem do you find my misery funny?"

Now she speaks, with a very calm and controlled voice, she speaks, "Q, I am assuming you meet or at least saw Dom. I mean you a least saw her car. It is fairly hard to miss in that parking lot." She crouches down so that we are at eye level and places her beer in the cup holder of my car door. After placing her hands on my knees she looks me in the eye and all I can see from her now is regret. "I know that after this conversation we are about to have you are most likely going to be super upset with me but I need you to know that I the only reason I kept this all a secret from you is because a friend asked me to."

My mind is racing. What secret? Whose secret? Who the fuck is Santana friends with that I don't know about? Wait... Who in the holy fuck is Dom?

_A/N UPDATED W()()T! anyways let me know what you think. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please review and enjoy. OOOO and as promised next chapter will be a change in perspective. Let me know whose head you wanna get inside?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Like a promised there is a change of POV here. Let me know if it hard to catch on to who it is. Please review it makes me update faster._

I have never seen her like this. She looks like a zombie just staring out the window of the car. I can tell she's not watching as nature passes us by. Her eyes haven't moved from whatever it is she is looking at. Not even a twitch. I can tell she is so caught up inside her own thoughts right now that the only way I'm going to get her attention is by physically moving her.

It's a little disarming because I know why she is like this. Don't get me wrong I have seen her concentrate to solve a problem. I have seen her weigh her choices. I have seen her choose right every time. But now, while she is thinking about her, I have never seen this look. She looks like somebody cut a hole in her chest and just sucked the emotion right out of her soul. I wonder how Santana deals with this while they are in school.

I want to ask her what's wrong. But I know I'll get the one of the answers I always get. 'Nothing, Don't worry about it, I'm fine' When it's so clear that she is never fine, that there is always something wrong when it comes to Quinn. I have never met her but I already hate her. She doesn't even realize it but Rachel would give anything so that she would simply approve.

Rachel has come over saying that Quinn was nice to her today. Or that they had a conversation and a nickname wasn't used, but the next day Quinn seems to regress and kill Rachel's dream right after she had received hope.

I know when or should I say if I met Quinn the conversation would consist mostly of yelling. That's not something I want to put Rachel through. But it's so hard to just sit back and watch Rachel do this to herself when it is absolutely not her fault. I have to try and help. Just like I always do.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I say, turning to catch her eye then looking back at the road. She doesn't turn to me but just sighs and shakes her head no. "Do I need to call Kurt? Or Britt?." She signals no yet again and I can't help but feel useless. I have always been there for her when something happens. But this reaction is so off compared to the usual. I have no idea what I am doing. She looks so emotionless. But you never know with Rachel. This reaction could be her protecting those around her from her pain. She is always so resistant while someone is trying to help. She is almost always to proud to accept it.

"Rach, you know that I am here for you. No matter what you tell me my feeling for you wont change. I will always be here to help you." This gets her attention. She finally turns to me and I can see the single tear that had fallen from her right eye. She looks so defeated.

"Dom, if someone whose has been horrible to you for as long as you can remember, is asking for forgiveness what do you do. At that not only forgiveness but a second chance that would be more like the hundredth chance. What do you do."

"I need to call Santana don't I?" The only reason I suggest it is because Santana has been in between these two ever since Rachel moved to Lima. She was the first person I met from Mckinley. She was a bitch. Those of you who know Santana know what she is fiercely loyal to her friends. She knew before any of us did. She knew from the moment Quinn and Rachel first ran into each other. She knew. That is why when she met me for the first time she was so hostile. She knew Quinn liked Rachel more than she was willing to let on. She knew that Rachel and I were slightly more than friends. Although I didn't really hide it when I first visited. Kind of mauled Rachel in her front yard after she greeted me and when I look up there is Santana with her best glare I have seen to date. She knew and she warned me in the most hostile way possible. Guess I should have thanked her when she tackled me out of Rachel's arms.

"If you call Santana I will get out of this car the next time you stop it." She looks pissed but you can tell she needs to talk to someone about this. It is totally understandable that it's not me but I know for a fact there are only two people who could talk her down from this. One of them is Santana. One of them is Quinn. Quinn just doesn't know the power she has over Rachel.

She hears the click when I lock the door. "Oh no you don't Nic." She only uses that name when she is serious. I just start to speed up. "Nic please do not do this. I can't face Santana right now. I know Britt is going to be there too. Please Nic, don't take me there."

"You won't talk to me and I can't sit here and watch you all depressed and shit." Now she is getting pissed. "Don't give me that look. You need to sort this out because I am sick of dealing with this. You need to make a decision and I don't care if San has to beat it out of you. You are going to end all of this Today!"

"Nic… She is there." I look over and give her an apologetic look them turn back to the road.

"Good she has a decision to make to and if it's the wrong one we are going to have problems. If she breaks you again I am going to break her. The exception will be her break being permanent."

Rachel just turns forward in her seat, puts her forehead against the dashboard and starts to cry.

_A/N So this was from Dom's perspective. Her full name is Dominique. She is OC and actually a character from a novel I am working on. More of Doms story will be revealed as this story progresses. Let me know what you think of her._

_I know the next chapter is going to be from Dom's perspective again. It will start in the present. Then move to a flashback of when she meets Santana._


End file.
